


Delicate

by loonathevelvet



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idols, Light Angst, Soft Girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonathevelvet/pseuds/loonathevelvet
Summary: “You could promise me to come back every time you leave, and I could promise you to be here every time you need.”“I don’t think this is the time to make promises, though. I really wish I could.”(in other words, just some domestic bliss with Yeri and reader girlfriend)
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri & Reader
Kudos: 1





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted on Tumblr before and you can find me there with the same name (loonathevelvet).

She had the prettiest of smiles. It was like a warm bubble bath, after being lost swimming in a cold, stormy ocean for months. Her hand slowly brushing against Yeri’s arm absently as she thought of something else, her pretty eyes lost in some point on the wall. But she was smiling, almost as if she felt the same way. Yeri always wished she could ask what were those lost smiles for. But could she? Maybe that dreamy moment would break into a million pieces, like glass or porcelain. That one second of heaven was everything she could ask for and more, though maybe Y/N didn’t know it just yet. Could she say it? Through the last couple of months, Yeri had learned to second guess every single step, every single thought. Ever since she said something she shouldn’t have when she should have stayed quiet, the whole world had turned on her, and even existing had become a sin. She didn’t dare move an inch now, in fear that everything would spiral out of control and the little blissful moments she stole here and there would be suddenly out of reach. She wouldn’t dare say what was on her mind. She wouldn’t dare let anything change for worst or for better, because even the latter seemed like it would lead to her downfall.

Instead, she uttered, in a very low voice, “I wish I didn’t have to go.”

Y/N must have been deeply lost in her own mind, because for a second she looked confused from being pulled back to reality. She looked down, and her smile turned into a small pout. Maybe she felt the same way. Maybe she was waiting for the right moment as well, when the world had quieted down and left Yeri alone and she could finally breathe in peace. She felt like she’d never know, because that day would never come.

“Already? Do you have to leave so soon?”

“Not yet, but I’ll have to go soon. I wish I could stay with you for longer.”

Even that seemed too much. Maybe she’d leave now, maybe that was too fast. It slipped out of her mouth before she could control it, and her heart was already beating uncontrollably. Maybe Y/N wouldn’t want to get close to someone everyone hated, maybe she’d be scared being closed to Yeri would lead to her receiving the same death threats that filled her mail and every form of social media she had. She wouldn’t blame her if she did.

But instead, Y/N caressed her cheeks delicately.

“You know, you can always come back, every time that you leave.”

Yeri closed her eyes and enjoyed the light touch on her hands. It was nice to feel loved for once, even if it was just briefly. She was keeping to herself that it was those small moments that kept her going through the weeks of being hated and despised and called every insult in the book. She hated to admit even for herself that she was holding on with all her strength to the feeling of her touch.

“You could promise me to come back every time you leave, and I could promise you to be here every time you need.” Yeri smiled a broken and sad smile. Maybe she felt the same way. Maybe she could tell the truth.

“I don’t think this is the time to make promises, though. I really wish I could.” Yeri said, instead, and watched her smile a soft and sad smile.

“It will blow over. They’ll forget everything eventually, and you’ll be okay.”

“If that happens, I just wish you could still be there by then.”

Things kept slipping out of her, words she didn’t want to say out loud just yet. She couldn’t bear to lose her angelic smile, her beautiful eyes, her heavenly lips. It was the one thing she still had, and something inside her wanted more and more — but risking losing it by trying to chase something she wasn’t sure was reachable was a mistake. Maybe that would be the moment she’d realize it was time to go away, to leave and be safe from the public’s scrutiny. Maybe this would be the last time she felt Y/N’s skin against hers.

But Y/N enveloped her in a tight hug instead, resting her head on top of Yeri’s.

“When that happens, I’ll be right by your side.”

Yeri wanted to ask her to promise it, but she didn’t. Instead, she just relinquished that small piece of heaven she briefly had.


End file.
